listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bourne series
The Bourne Identity (2002) * The landlady - Shot in the head by Castel. * Castel '- Commits suicide by jumping out of the window after refusing to be interrogated by Bourne. * '''Nykwana Wombosi '- Shot by the Professor on Conklin's orders for trying to expose his assassination attempt on public. * 'The Professor '- Mortally wounded by Bourne with a shotgun. * Three CIA agents - Killed by Bourne while trying to escape. * 'Alexander Conklin '- Shot to death by Manheim on Abbot's orders to put an end to Treadstone project. The Bourne Supremacy (2004) * Vladimir Neski and his wife - Shot in the head by Bourne and made it looked like a suicide-murder (Flashback). * Two CIA agents - Shot by Kirill in order to frame Bourne. * The dealer - Shot by Kirill in order to frame Bourne. * Marie Helena Kreutz ''- Shot in the back of the head by Kirill, mistaking her for Bourne. * '''Jarda '- Strangled to death by Bourne in self-defense for trying to kill him. * Danny Zorn - Stabbed by Abbot to prevent him from informing Landy of his betrayal. * 'Ward Abbott '- Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head for avoid arrest. * 'Kirill '- Died in a car crash caused by Bourne, avenging Marie. The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) * Unknown man - Shot by Bourne to complete his training (Flashback). * Simon Ross - Shot in the head by Paz for expose the CIA black ops program on public. * Neal Daniels - Died in a car explosion caused by Desh Bouksani. * 'Desh Bouksani '- Strangled to death by Bourne with a towel. The Bourne Legacy (2012) * Outcome Agent 3 - Killed by Predator's missile. * Wolf - Killed by Predator's missile, caused by Aaron Cross to fake his death. * Several Outcome agents - Killed by their poisoned chem pills. * Several scientists - Killed by a brainwashed Donald Foite. * Donald Foite - Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. * Four D-Trac agents - Killed by Aaron Cross for trying to kill Marta Shearing. * '''Albert Hirsch - Died from unknown causes. Possibly killed by CIA agents to cover their secrets (Mentioned). * LARX-03 '- Died in the crash while chasing Aaron Cross and Marta Shearing. Jason Bourne (2016) * Richard Webb - Killed in a car explosion caused by the Asset on Dewey's orders (Flashback). * 3 Anarchists - Shot by the Asset. * ''Nicole "Nicky" Parson ''- Shot by the Asset. * Malcolm Smith - Shot by the Asset. * Heather Lee's team - Killed by the Asset on Dewey's orders. * Several security guards - Killed by the Asset. * '''Craig Jeffers '- Shot by Jason Bourne. * 'Robert Dewey '- Shot by Heather Lee before he can kill Jason Bourne. * SWAT agent - Stabbed in the back of the neck by the Asset. * '''The Asset - Neck snapped by Jason Bourne, avenging his father. Category:Film series Category:Movies